


Берестяной пылится туесок

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, human!AU, которого у меня никогда не было, обмываю фантомные боли по сельскому икспириенсу, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Вместе со всеми своими серебряными ложками, золотыми кольцами, дорогой одеждой и утонченными вкусами Макс отправляется погостить к Опалу в полузаброшенный сельский дом, в котором Опал провел большую часть детства. Деревня, сараи, сельская романтика (возможно).(это потенциальный сборник маленьких фичочков и драбблов, относительно прямо связанных друг с другом хронологически)
Relationships: Месяц/Опал | Crescent/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451
Kudos: 9





	1. Я вышел в Интернет с таким вопросом

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИВЕТ!! Персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат богине Оле Кунвейт: https://twitter.com/cwnwaite. Про них она немножечко писала вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400  
> Конкретно вот те пляски, которые происходят здесь и сейчас - это модерн!АУ, в которой ее персонажи - обычные люди. Опала реально зовут Опал, он сельский колосок, в город приехал в универе учиться; из родни у него была только бабушка, которая его воспитывала в деревне все детство; потом и она умерла. Месяца здесь зовут Макс, он из тех людей, которых для модного канала на Ютубе могут остановить на улице и попросить пояснить за шмот; тогда он расскажет, сколько тысяч долларов стоит его аутфит, а на вопрос про семью стрельнет улыбкой и ответит: "Ну я не могу сказать, кто мои родители". Райвалс ту френдс ту.............. в общем, вы все и сами знаете :^) 
> 
> М-ку за 3-ю главу накинула, рейтинг - тама 
> 
> За название спасибо Константину Скворцову (это строчка из его стиха "Страна уходит"), а за историю про мужика с огурцами - великолепной Падре MailenRish@tw. Ну и всегда спасибо Оле cwnwaite@tw за то, что позволила писать про ее детей ;_____;

Так вот вы какие, северные олени и сельские комнаты, подумал Макс, обозревая пространство настоящей деревенской опочивальни. Наименее безрадостной частью пейзажа ему показалась воткнутая в дальний угол кровать, с виду тоже как бы намекавшая, что с нею шутки плохи: в ширину она была как типичная модерновая полуторка, но венчал ее монструозной толщины матрас, похожий на сказочную перину и застеленный в несколько слоев разномастными ковроподобными попонками и покрывалами. С одной стороны кровати было устрашающее, как будто из арматурин согнутое кованое изголовье, с другой - такая же внушительная скоба изножья. Макс осмотрел это изделие критически.

\- А че, - позвал он, подергав Опала за руку, - прилечь можно?

\- Ни в чем себе не отказывай, - отозвался Опал и зачем-то сунул ногу под накрытый длинной, достающей до самого пола скатертью круглый столик. Макс наблюдал с легкой исследовательской тревогой. Пошарив под столом, Опал ногой выволок оттуда пыльную, как смертный грех, пластиковую клетчатую сумку по типу старых рыночных. Молния на ней была сломана, в середине ромбом раскрывался серый от пыли сумочный зев. Макс вытянул шею, но среди содержимого сумки успел зацепить взглядом только уголки каких-то книжек в твердых обложках. Опал попялился на сумку еще несколько секунд, а потом так же ногой пихнул ее обратно. Потерявший к этой сцене интерес Макс, долго не раздумывая, взял тогда короткий разбег прямо с середины комнаты - и сиганул рыбкой на кровать, в последний момент подумав, уж не отпружинит ли она его через крышу навстречу светлому солнышку.

Ничего непоправимого не случилось: матрас был толстый и мягкий, но какой-то неупругий, как будто забитый ватой. Он просел под Максовым весом, и только где-то в глубине этой пышной тяжелой массы отозвалось тонкое колебательное движение. Возможно, пружинный блок, подумал Макс и для верности затрепыхался на кровати, задергался, замолотил по матрасу ногами - потом успокоился, задеревенел, прижал к поверхности ухо. Ухмыльнулся, довольно зажмурившись: далеко внизу, под сантиметрами старого плотного наполнителя, уходило в легкое диминуэндо позвякивание пружин. Он извернулся, вскинулся, как конь под электрификацией, попробовал подпрыгнуть всем телом, как на батуте, но так и не добился упругости. Только услышал, как жалобно треснула где-то внутри глубоко зашитая железяка, оглянулся быстро на Опала - не заметил ли? - но тот был полностью поглощен блужданием по комнате с видом человека, который спустя пятьдесят лет разрушительной войны впервые вернулся к родным пенатам.

\- И ты реально все детство тут спал? - спросил Макс, которому надоело швыряться по кровати и стало несколько скучно в тишине. Не без усилия он перевернулся с живота на спину, попробовал расставить руки, но левая почти сразу уперлась в холодную стену. Он поскреб ногтями цветочные обои и неприкаянно уронил руку себе на живот.

\- Реально, - сказал Опал.

\- А бабушка твоя? - допытывался Макс. Он снова снял руку с живота и положил одну ладонь на один край кровати, а другую - на другой. Попытался прикинуть общую ширину; потом представил, как тощий отрок Опал коротает темные сельские ночи на одной кровати с престарелой матроной. 

\- Да она тут не ночевала почти, - рассеянно сказал Опал. Макс, приподняв голову, стал смотреть, как он рыскает по комнатке, заглядывая то на завешенный тюлевой шторкой подоконник, то за интересное скопление стеклянных ваз на столике, то за каждую дверцу платяного шкафа, зернисто отсвечивающую старыми щербинками в мебельном лаке. Искал он с таким упорством, что Максу стало прямо-таки любопытно, что за артефакт был безвременно утерян в крохотном деревенском домике. 

Он принял изысканную позу: улегся на бок, вытянул ноги и подпер голову рукой. Спросил, участливо улыбаясь:

\- Че-то проебал?

\- Ни чайника, ни удлинителя... - будто обращась скорее к самому себе, нежели отвечая на вопрос, проговорил Опал. Он как раз исследовал что-то на нижней полке шкафа, но, видимо, поиски его успехом не увенчались, так что он разогнулся, с клацаньем закрыл дверцу, отряхнул зачем-то колени и посмотрел на Макса. - Я пойду еще в сарае гляну. Если там нету - я не ебу, куда оно делось. 

\- Давай-давай, - Макс, выражая барское позволение, помахал на него ладонью. - Иди. Делай, что должен. 

Опал ушел, не набросив даже ветровки. Когда он выходил, на мгновение заполоскались в воздухе какие-то отдаленные уличные звуки, легкий кистяной ветер и мелодичный птичий щебет - а потом входная дверь захлопнулась, и все это как ножом отсекло. Макс уронил голову обратно на матрас. Мысленно приметил: надо будет спросить, где вообще подушки. Желательно ортопедические, в форме фасолинки, и с грамотным наполнителем, но пару раз можно будет и на обычных перетерпеть. Пока что, за неимением вообще каких бы то ни было подушек, он заложил руки под голову и прикрыл глаза. 

Тишина в доме стояла прямо-таки гробовая. Ни одного телефона в поле зрения, подумал Макс, подавляя исполинский зевок, просто люди, наслаждающиеся моментом. Ни играющего фоном телевизора, ни поставленной на паузу видеоигры, ни начитки подкаста из компьютерных наушников… ни шума автодороги под окном, ни воплей маленьких диких лицеистов, играющих в футбол на ровно подстриженном поле, ни даже отстукивания настенных часов. Макс настолько усиленно сконцентрировался на тишине, что уши в ответ выдали ему сначала вакуумную глухоту, а потом тонкий, пронзительный писк, похожий на продетую между двумя его слуховыми каналами леску. Он резко распахнул глаза, согнулся в положение сидя и мотал головой до тех пор, пока слух не пришел в норму. Посидел, потирая шею, потом подумал: че-то как-то душно, надо бы открыть окно, - и, спустив ноги с величественного ложа, пошел к подоконнику, отодвинул в сторону пыльный, сухо пахнущий тюль, взялся за маленькую ручку форточки и дернул. С рамы посыпалась старая лакированная шелуха. Макс взял самый крупный кусочек и разломал его еще, бросил на подоконник, покатал между пальцев меловую пыль. 

Воздуха через форточку проникало немного, так что Макс, привстав на цыпочки, попытался просунуть туда все лицо. Окно выходило на пустую часть участка - ни огородика, ни каких-либо хозяйственных пристроек, только пересыпанная желтым песком и заросшая одуванчиками проселочная дорога по левую руку. Макс поглазел на нее немного, потом отошел от окна, вернулся к кровати и сел на нее, сцепив пальцы под животом, как плюшевая игрушка-ждун. Внезапно подумал: что-то он там долго, - хотя даже не засекал, сколько прошло времени. Для верности он снова поднялся на ноги, в несколько шагов дошел до маленького предбанника и достал из куртки телефон, сверился с временем и, ни на йоту не обогатившись от этого действия, вернулся к кровати. Рухнул на нее боком, так что ноги остались свисать с края, поигрался с телефоном, нажимая кнопку блокировки экрана несколько раз подряд. Потом вдруг вспомнил, как лет в четырнадцать впитал всей поверхностью мозга неподражаемую историю из “Необъяснимо, но факт”: дескать, однажды какой-то мужик в похожем вот деревенском доме (все естество Макса приняло форму яркого восклицательного знака) во время ужина с семьей спустился в погреб за огурцами - и пропал. Искали его долго и безрезультатно, дом в итоге решили продать, а потом, года через три, когда туда въехала новая семья, в один прекрасный день любитель огурцов вдруг вышел из того же погреба с банкой солений под мышкой и был крайне обескуражен при виде незнакомых людей. Еще бы, я бы тоже охуел, подумал Макс, покрутил в руках телефон, снова разблокировал экран, заблокировал обратно. Он постарался не думать о том, как воспоминание о желтушном телевизионном сюжете внезапно подняло планку его внутренней тревожности чуть выше, нежели пять минут назад. 

И вообще, где его там носит? Сколько можно искать чайник в деревенском сарае? Я, решил Макс, выйду и посмотрю сам. Если - он снова сверился с часами - через пять минут великий кладоискатель села Нижняя Матренка не вернется. С щитом или на щите, с чайником или без него. После принятия этого решения просто включать и выключать экран ему тоже быстро наскучило, так что он разблокировал телефон и полез шнырять по произвольным интернет страницам: открыл гугл карты, вбил в поиск “село нижняя матренка”, немного поприближал-поотдалял картинку. Переключился на спутник, потаскал взад-вперед длинный зеленоватый ландшафт с кустами, долинами и изгибистой змеистой рекой, а потом пошел во вкладку общего поиска. Сразу нашел какое-то объявление о продаже другого сельского дома: фотографии демонстрировали несколько комнат, интерьером очень похожих на комнату Опалова пристанища, а в конце была еще одна фотка, на которой улыбающийся ребенок сидел в затянутой ряской реке - только голова торчала наружу. Макс хмыкнул, свернул вкладку, пролистал страничку гугла ниже. 

_«Застывшее время»: куда исчезли за столетие 6000 жителей села Нижняя Матренка?_ \- спросила его вторая же по счету ссылка. 

Да чтобы я ебал еще, подумал Макс. Счетчик-то, возможно, не обнулен. Быть может, пока он тут щелкал клювом, исчезли уже шесть тысяч и один житель, а он сам, как пела Земфира, узнает об этом только утром…

В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась. Вошел Опал - и внес с собой, помимо какого-то трофея, запрятанного в истерзанный черный полиэтиленовый мешок и прижимаемого трепетно к груди, еще один редкий всполох живых уличных звуков. Он закрыл за собой, звуки снова угасли, зато сам Опал остался. При виде него Макс ощутил, как распускается в животе какой-то крохотный капризный узелок: он так обрадовался, что моментально отбросил телефон, сел на кровати и побарабанил по краю матраса ладонями.

\- Ну наконец-то! - сказал он. - Я думал, тебя там сожрали! Ты в сарай что, в Липецк пешком ходил? 

\- Чего? - Опал поглядел на него, быстро разулся, носком одной ноги наступая себе на пятку обуви другой. - Да меня минут десять от силы не было. Там просто засрано все до пизды, хламье, доски какие-то… Вообще не помню, чтобы я это туда складывал. Зато, - он вошел в комнату и, отстранив от груди сверток, нежно похлопал его другой рукой, - вот нашел. 

Он поискал глазами, куда бы пристроить свою находку. Увидел круглый стол, под которым осталась та сумка со сломанной молнией, и на этот раз потащил в центр комнаты уже его, схватив за край столешницы. Водрузил сверток на белую клеенку и наконец развернул драный полиэтилен - медленно, как будто отгибал лепестки капризного тропического цветка. В свертке оказался чайник, к большому удивлению Макса - не старомодный алюминиевый и даже не советский эмалированный, с кастрюлечной крышкой, а вполне себе обыкновенный, электрический, с прозрачным, хоть и зацарапанным и замызганным корпусом. 

\- Только помыть его надо будет, - пробормотал Опал, вытащил полиэтилен из-под чайника и смял в комок. От его рук так и полетела густая, лежалая пыль. 

\- А жрать мы чего будем? - спросил Макс, наблюдая, как пыль эта клубится и вьется, медленно станцовывая на пол. - К тебе сюда кто-нибудь что-нибудь везет? Доставку может какую закажем?

\- Никто ничего не везет, - сказал Опал. У него было безжалостное лицо отца-настоятеля и такой же полный просветления голос. - Что в сельпо купим - то и сожрем. 

\- В смысле? - Макс кисло скривился. - Бля, так и знал, что надо было с собой мак везти! Хотя мак этот… за сто часов, пока мы сюда перлись, весь бы потратился…И что, далеко до этого вашего сельпо? 

\- Минут двадцать прогулочным шагом, - полиэтилен, плотно спрессованный в шар, Опал положил на столик рядом с чайником, потом повернулся к кровати лицом и стал долго, тщательно отряхивать руки. - Но ты, если хочешь, оставайся тут, я сам схожу. 

Ага, подумал Макс, “оставайся тут” - а потом опять где-то сгинешь. Или я сгину. Шесть тысяч жителей села Нижняя Матренка и один… нет, двое подающих надежды, умных и красивых приезжих юношей пропали без вести. И это все - за последние сто лет. Нет, так не годится.

\- Чтоб тебя снова на год куда-то засосало? - заворчал Макс, в десятый раз поднимаясь с насиженного места. - Хуй там плавал, с тобой пойду.


	2. Чай пить - не дрова рубить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дела самоварные

\- Меня в этом всем больше всего поражает то, что в самоваре, получается, ни хрена не чай, - сказал Макс, оставив попытки отпить из источавшей густой пар чашки. Чашка была тонкая, хрупкая, из старого бабушкиного сервиза - с золотым кантиком внутри ободка и такой маленькой фигурной ручкой, что Макс держал эту ручку указательным, средним и большим пальцем, сложив их будто бы в крестное знамение. Безымянный палец с мизинцем у него капризно скрутились под фарфоровым завитком ручки, и каждый раз, когда фалангами Макс касался горячего бока чашки, он шикал и морщился. - Там же просто вода. А я думал, чай прямо туда швыряют и там заваривают.

\- Ну, некоторые умельцы в самоварах и пельмени варят, - сказал Опал, и тон его ясно передал, какого он мнения о подобной растрате самоваров (или пельменей), - но если греть там что-то кроме воды, внутренняя часть кувшина испортится и будет вонять. 

Он приподнялся на коленях, чуть не пихнув ножку табуретки, на которую они с Максом водрузили кое-как растопленный на улице серебристый самовар - очередной деревенский раритет. Поправил пузатую заслонку, из-под которой тянулась остывающая струйка березового тяга с хвойным от пары добавленных шишек послевкусием, поставил ее ровно и уселся обратно. Чаепитие у них с Максом выходило особенно сельское, за пределами обычной аутентики - прямо на полу перед самодельным постаментом, с которого чадил теплом тусклый величавый самовар. Да и для посуды слово “сервиз” было слишком громким, поскольку из всего набора уцелела только одна чашка и два хилых блюдца: чашку Опал по праву гостя и из личной симпатии тиснул Максу, а сам пил из жестяной походной кружки с г-образной пластиковой ручкой. 

\- Так мы с таким же успехом могли и из чайника попить... - отрешенно сказал Макс. У него был голос пилигрима, который недавно отметил свое восьмидесятилетие, но все так же не устает удивляться чудесам планеты Земля. 

\- Могли, с подключением тебя, - сказал Опал сквозь великодушный, нежный смешок. - Но ты хотел чаю из самовара - вот тебе чай из самовара. Чего не пьешь? 

\- Горячо, - пожаловался Макс. - Слушай, а дай блюдце? Хочу пить из блюдца, как купеческая дочь. 

Нехилая купеческая дочь, подумал Опал, но, как радушный и приятный хозяин, послушно подтянул к себе блюдце, жестом маленького Моцарта потребовал у Макса его чашку, перелил оттуда для остыву и вернул владельцу. Макс забавно покрутил блюдце на руке, поболтал налитый туда чай, осторожно принюхался и отпил, а потом глубоко вздохнул, раздувая ноздри и полный неописуемой и не имеющей выражения ностальгии, и уставился куда-то поверх табуретки. Приятнее всего, решил Опал, видеть его здесь расслабленным. Отлично ассимилировался. Не просто деталь пейзажа, а настоящий подвижный элемент. Глухая ночь за окном, а у них тут самовар горячий, чай “Красная цена”, по вкусу почему-то тянущий даже немножко больше, чем на двадцать рублей, и мошкара хороводится около лампочки Ильича. И им даже не скучно торчать тут вдвоем. 

\- Тебе бы, знаешь, красный кафтан с каким-нибудь вычурным поясом, - ляпнул Опал, глядя на художественный профиль товарища по избе и растроганный собственным тихим удовольствием от такого соседства. 

\- Зачем? - тут же навострился Макс, поиграл бровями поверх снова поднесенного ко рту блюдца. 

\- Чтобы красиво, - сказал Опал. - Хочешь, завтра концептуально пофоткаю тебя в сельских пейзажах? 

\- Хочу, - одобрил Макс, кивая. - Только мне погодный виджет дождь показал на завтра. 

\- Тогда можно на фоне окна, - предложил Опал, а сам с необыкновенной легкостью подумал: да где захочешь. Где захочешь, как скажешь, чего пожелаешь. - Задрапируем тебя как-нибудь элегантно шторой. И можем еще ради фотки самовар тебе в руки дать. 

\- Балдёж. Я в деле, - сказал Макс, опустил голову, над чем-то беззвучно, на выдохах посмеялся, поставил недопитое блюдце на пол и одной рукой взъерошил себе волосы. Когда он поднял на Опала лицо, оно было растянуто самозабвенным зевком. 

\- Устал? - спросил Опал, покачивая собственной жестяной кружкой. Свет от маленькой потолочной лампочки прыгал по чайной волне на самом донце и бросался то на одну, то на другую стенку-нержавейку. 

\- Да чуток, - отозвался Макс и начал медленно подниматься: опустился на колени, уперся рукой, поставил сначала одну ногу стопой в пол, потом другую. - Пошли на кровать, что ли, переберемся? 

Важный момент, мелькнуло у Опала в голове. Короткая, острая искра волнения проскочила из-за ребер наружу быстро и тонко, как швейная иголочка. 

\- Да, давай, - сказал он ровным голосом и тоже поднялся, только самую малость замешкался: подобрать с пола всякий оберточный мусор и переставить на подоконник заварочный чайник и свою почти опустевшую кружку. 

Когда он вернулся к кровати, Макс уже угнездился на ней: боком к изголовью, спиной к цветочной стене. Он скрестил ноги и перед собой держал свое блюдце, как турецкий торговец тканями. Какой же ты красивый черт, пространно подумал Опал - и уже почти высказал это вслух, как вдруг Макс перестал присербывать из блюдца, посмотрел на Опала, похлопал пригласительно ладонью по месту рядом с собой. 

Со странным ощущением, будто он делает что-то хулиганское в игре, не успев сохраниться, Опал шагнул на матрас с колена, подтянул за собой обе ноги и подлез Максу под теплый бок. Рука Макса, тяжелая и утвердительная, как бессловесное одобрение, тут же легко навилась ему через плечи. Ну и славно, решил тогда Опал - и по-свойски хапнул Макса за ногу, всей ладонью прижав внутреннюю сторону его бедра рядом с коленкой. Подумал: хорошо, что пока обходимся и без сохранений.


	3. Русский человек искони любил свою реку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ты хотел бы помочь мне выжить? - тут же подогнал Макс. - Я имею в виду, после страшного нападения на меня объекта дикой природы. 
> 
> Опал ничего не ответил, но бровями (везет же тем из нас, кто не был укушен, подумал Макс) живописно выразил мафиозное “Говори дальше, покуда я слушаю”. 
> 
> \- Так вот, - продолжил Макс и откашлялся. - Может, отсосешь мне яд?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО: РЕЙТИНГ!!
> 
> что происходит в этом фике: 
> 
> 1) пачаны моются в холодной речке  
> 2) пачаны много лижутся  
> 3) Макса кусайт пчела  
> 4) Опал делает свой первый блоужоб  
> 5) Макс получает свой не первый, но очень важный блоуджоб

До речки, к вящему удивлению Макса, идти оказалось немного быстрее, чем до сельпо - всего-то минут с пятнадцать легким прогулочным шагом. Дорога вилась, но повороты или развилки на ней были редкими, и Макс в изрядно приподнявшемся от съеденного на обед бутерброда с сыром расположении духа шагал чуть впереди. Каждые несколько метров он срывал стебелек мятлика, брался за него в основании двумя пальцами и спрашивал у Опала: петух или курица? - и всякий раз Опал, даже не взглянув, говорил, что петух, и тогда Макс со всем остервенением, со всей богатырской силой проводил пальцами по стебельку снизу вверх, стараясь оборвать побольше маленьких кисточек. Потом он показывал Опалу голую травинку и говорил довольно: а на самом деле курица, - и в конце концов Опал поглядел на него так, будто впервые увидел, и сказал: “А, а то я думал, что ты про себя каждый раз спрашиваешь”. Солнце, катившееся уже к вечеру, светило ему в спину, чистым теплым сиянием вылачивало волосы; с какого-то ракурса они выглядели так, будто за ними кто-то водил зажженной свечой, и Макс так долго смотрел на него, что пропустил удачное время для остроумного ответа. 

Еще в доме, сразу после нехитрого прикорма он спросил у Опала, можно ли в речке купаться. Можно, сказал Опал, вступивший в очередную фазу усердного поиска некоего затерянного в локации предмета, - так я, мол, все детство и делал. Но, продолжил Макс, слез со стула, на котором сидел, и уселся на него снова, только на этот раз лицом к спинке, как доморощенный ковбой, - там же, наверное, холодно. Река же. Должно быть холодно. 

Тогда Опал ушел в соседнюю комнату и, продолжая копаться уже там, сообщил через стенку: обычно довольно холодно, конечно, но не смертельно. Если двигаться, можно согреться.

\- Иногда лучше быть замерзшим, но чистым, - мудро дополнил он. Голос его двигался вдоль смежной стены по направлению обратно к двери. Когда он показался в проеме, в руках у него был какой-то черный мешок, похожий на холщовый. - Чем грязным и теплым. 

\- Эти слова стоит высечь во мраморе, - сказал Макс и сложил руки на спинке стула, сверху опустил подбородок. - Это че такое? 

\- Сумка, можно с собой взять для вещей, - сказал Опал и развернул мешок, который оказался холщовой торбой с одним-единственным наплечным ремешком из широкой стропы и горловиной на жестком шнурке. На торбе красовалась большая выцветшая термоаппликация: тянущий руки к зрителю шут малохольного вида, а над ним - алая с желтым кантиком надпись “Король и Шут”. - Зацени. Совершенно случайно вспомнил, что она у меня тут была. 

Макс сказал: обалдеть. Ты че, по ним фанател? Опал сказал: еще как. Мало чего у них в детстве, правда, слышал, так - соседский мужик несколько кассет дал послушать, а остальное я только потом нагнал. И пока Опал, неспокойный, как броуновская частица, бродил и складывал что-то в свою раритетную сумку, Макс силился представить его в образе маленького четырнадцатилетнего панка. Интересно, были ли у него гриндера? Небось, ни черта не было - хотя, казалось бы, куда в деревне без говнодавов. В торбу в итоге уложили, кажется, все, что сочли нужным - кроме полотенец: их Опал понес прямо так, перебросив через плечо. 

В речку, как выяснилось, тоже нельзя было бросаться с первого подвернувшегося места. Ее рептилий бок, зеленый, как медная патина, уже показался за кустами и полоской редких деревцев, но когда Макс, круто развернувшись, мотнул в ту сторону головой и поиграл бровями, Опал сказал:

\- Не советую, здесь крутая излучина, вода течет медленнее, тины и ряски больше. Дальше пройдем - там будет песчаный пляж и кладка в воду. 

\- Кладка? - переспросил Макс и несколько шагов медленно прошел спиной вперед, глядя на Опала глаза в глаза. - Это что-то с яйцами? 

\- Тебе лишь бы яйца. Это доски такие, чтобы в воду заходить. Топай давай, - Опал поравнялся с ним, на ходу повернул его за плечо лицом в правильную сторону и ласково подтолкнул в спину.

“Песчаный пляж” оказался короткой и изогнутой, как скобка, полоской сероватой сухой земли, а “кладка в воду” - длинным и узким настилом из темных от воды деревянных досок. Обустроен он был, очевидно, кем-то из местных дай бог чтобы меньше полутора сотен лет назад и абсолютно никакого доверия Максу не внушал. Он посмотрел на доски оценивающе, потом обернулся на Опала, который, походив по берегу туда-сюда с таким видом, будто было из чего выбирать, наконец остановился на пятачке земли метрах в двух от воды и уронил в песок свою торбу. Когда он присел рядом с ней на корточки, полотенца на его плечах взметнулись, как два громадных эполета. Расшнуровав горловину торбы, он извлек из нее в первую очередь сложенное раз эдак в пять персиковое покрывало, судя по его наружности, крепко и доблестно выстоявшее все тяготы советского времени - очередное бабушкино наследие. Пока он расстилал покрывало, Макс осторожно потыкал крайнюю доску кладки носком кроссовка, потом надавил сверху - и она со внезапной резвостью вдруг гулко ушла во влажный песок. Нормально, подумал Макс с интонациями мужика из того видео, где их двое, они супербухие и медленно, без огонька друг с другом пиздятся. Нормально-нормально, чего еще делать-то. 

Он постоял немного, потер поясницу, ностальгически глядя через реку, на другой берег. Весь день сухо парило солнцем, но от этой массивной беспокойной воды шел очевидный свежий холод, живой и плотный. За кладкой поднималось целое поле трубчатого рогоза, немного ряски свежего салатного цвета толкалось у самого берега, а дальше река была чистой и темной. 

\- Ну чего? - сказал Макс, возвращаясь к Опалу, который уже сгрузил на покрывало оба их полотеца, бросил сверху кусок нетронутого мыла в обертке, купленного все в том же сельпо, и теперь сидел, запустив руку в торбу чуть ли не по самое плечо и что-то там искал. 

\- А чего? - в тон ему ответил Опал. - Вот мыло, вон там - река, раздевайся - и милости просим. Шампунь еще щас подгоню. У нас все по минимализму. 

\- По минимализму… - повторил Макс. Подумал: а дома у меня “Бакстер оф Калифорния”, брусок чудесного кремового туалетного мыла с запахом граната и лайма. И плитка массажная, согревающая. Да и вообще - вода горячая. Вслух говорить об этом он не стал: в конце концов, сам напросился на деревню дедушке. Вместо нытья решил, что чем скорее с помывкой будет покончено - тем лучше, и быстро выпутался из одежды, комом свалил ее на покрывало. Подобрал мыло, прочитал на обертке: “Мыло _Душистое облако_ земляничное”, хмыкнул, ногтями быстро отклеил треугольнички запайки на упаковке и вытряхнул _Душистое облако_ себе на руку, сжал в ладони. Мысленно дал сам себе отмашку: ну, с богом, - и сорвался с места, ринулся в воду, начисто проигнорировав кладку и захлестывая пятками пасмурный береговой песок. 

Чего бы он ни ждал от этой сельской реки - с ее стылым течением, ее серым берегом, ее блесткими боками и ее хилыми помостками, - он точно не ожидал такого едкого, поразительного холода, от которого вода показалась твердой, точно его засунули в шейкер со снежной крошкой. Этот жгучий холод уничтожал его, начиная с ног, пока он бегом вбивался, как ледокол, на достаточную глубину, а когда Макс оказался в воде по грудь, он облепил его со всех сторон. **Ни шагу дальше,** \- предупредили его головные центры контроля за жизнеобеспечением, и Макс, затормозив, завертелся волчком в тщетной попытке согреться. 

\- С-с-с-с-сука, - дробил он через стучащие зубы и, обхватив себя руками, бешено растирал захватанные мурашками плечи. Сразу полезли в голову истории о водолазах, которым под водой ноги разбивало судорогами от холода. Он попрыгал на одном месте: обе ноги, на счастье, работали, судорог не наблюдалось, но то тут, то там в его теле целыми пластами мелко, как молоточек, заходящийся между чашечек будильника, вибрировали мышцы. Он все еще стоял в воде по грудь. Закоченевшее тело отправило в его медленно приходящий в себя ошарашенный мозг вполне конкретный панический сигнал: _кстати,_ имейте в виду, что если мы намочим голову, мы умрем. Наш череп остынет, наши волосы вылезут от холода, наш межушный нервный узел просто не переживет такого перепада температур. 

Заключив, что сегодня вполне можно обойтись и без мытья головы (и вообще, пора вылезать), Макс поболтал руками в неповоротливой ледяной воде и развернулся в сторону берега. На его глазах раздетый Опал медленно, со сдержанным почтением шагал, поеживаясь, вглубь реки от помоста, на котором осталась стоять открытая бутылочка шампуня. Перед собой Опал нес что-то в сложенных горстью руках, будто просил подаяния (плесните нам обоим на согрев, умоляю, подумал Макс). Он взял курс немного наискось, в сторону от Макса - видимо, знал местную цену деления или просто вспомнил, как меняется глубина речного дна, потому что зашел он не так далеко от берега, как Макс, но с каждым шагом погружался все ниже и ниже. Руки он при этом продолжал забавно поднимать, чтобы река не слизнула то, что в них было - наверное, догадался Макс, шампуня плеснул. 

Вода съела грудь Опала, съела ключицы, поднялась до шеи - и пошла выше, пока не дошла до подбородка. Так, почти полностью исчезнув в реке, с воздетыми к небу руками, точно это все было частью какого-то языческого ритуала, Опал остановился, вздрогнул, глубоко вдохнул - и вдруг запрокинул лицо. Часть его волос, до сих пор остававшаяся сухой, обмакнулась в воду. Река добралась до корней, до кожи головы, оставив снаружи только овал лица. Макс подумал: это же обосраться как холодно. Потом еще: если он заболеет и умрет, че мне делать? Хоронить в огороде? Хрень какая-то, я даже не знаю, где лопата. 

\- Эй! - зычно крикнул он и, загребая руками воду, без малейшей уверенности в завтрашнем дне побрел к Опалу. - Слушай, может, не надо? 

Смелости хватило на четыре шага: дальше речное дно резко пошло под уклон. Макс с досадой чертыхнулся и остановился, где стоял. Вновь он был вынужден наблюдать за сельскими забавами, как зритель в концептуальном театре. Взглядом Макс следил за Опалом, который, смочив волосы в этом ожиженном льду, снова поковылял туда, где было помельче, и вылил себе на макушку шампунь из просительных рук. Потом он стал втирать его и размазывать, взбивать в пену - и все с таким стоическим лицом, как будто закалка в потайном липецком притоке Северного Ледовитого океана входила в повестку каждого дня его жизни. О Палмолив, мой нежный гель, подумал Макс, глядя, как Опал распределяет пену по своей диснеевской шевелюре, как наклоняется то в одну, то в другую сторону, выполаскивая волосы в воде. Река уносила от него белые мыльные клоки. Слабо запахло горькой травяной отдушкой. Словивший философское просветление Макс даже не сразу заметил, что его тело успело слегка пообвыкнуться в непривычной температуре и паниковало теперь значительно меньше. 

Однако потом Опал, закончивший, видимо, намывать себе голову, вдруг крикнул ему: 

\- Тебе шампунь нужен? Я за бутылкой сходить могу. 

\- Э-э-э, - сказал Макс и попятился, - нет. Я не смогу сюда окунуться. 

Глаза у Опала нехорошо сверкнули.

\- Так давай я помогу, - сказал он и принялся хищно надвигаться, и Максовы ноги сами понесли его прочь спиной вперед.

\- А ну не смей! - заорал он на ходу. - Так, иди на хрен! Я тебе согласия не давал! Я не буду тут мыться. Я не хочу обморожение головы. Ты-то, может, и привыкший, но у меня… - и никто не узнал, что он хотел закончить это предложение словами “уже, кажется, хуй отнялся”, потому что в этот момент на камень нашла не коса, но его нога. Камень был скользкий и илистый, и там, где более соленая вода за счет своей плотности только немного поигралась бы с купальщиком и вытолкнула его обратно, пресная речная глотка суровой Тамбовской губернии приняла Макса радушно и кротко. 

Лишенный равновесия, он повалился в нее целиком, включая и плечи, и шею, и лицо, и уши - и даже макушку. Провалился в холодовой кокон. Криогенная камера, подумалось ему со сверкающей ясностью. Меня вытащат через семьдесят лет из глыбы льда и скажут воевать против инопланетян в составе команды супергероев. 

Его брыкающиеся ноги наконец нашарили настоящее речное дно, оттолкнулись от него. Макс вылетел на поверхность, как торпеда. Вода катилась по его лицу и плечам. 

\- Так тебе шампунь нести или что? - услышал он голос Опала, пока судорожно протирал глаза нечеловечески холодными руками. 

\- Ебаный в рот, - заключил он жалобно. - Ну неси, чего уж теперь…

*

В том, что после полного погружения под воду его тело каким-то неведомым образом действительно перестроилось и почти привыкло к температуре, было что-то зверски нечестное. Кругом обман, думал Макс, намыливая волосы “Рецептами бабушки Агафьи” и стараясь провернуть все как можно быстрее. Пока он занимался этим, Опал отволок бутылку шампуня к кладке, а потом вернулся обратно и стал бездумно болтаться около Макса. Он то бродил по дну пешком, то пускался вдруг плавать гладким, спокойным брассом. Макс следил за ним, как за одинокой акулой, и, уходя с головой под воду, чтобы смыть шампунь, тер волосы так рьяно, что баламутил воду и пускал по ней далекие расходящиеся круги. Когда ему показалось, что пену он смыл по крайней мере сносно, он распрямился, потоптался немного, ногой перед собой нашаривая, где река становится мельче, отошел так, чтобы вода накрывала его чуть выше живота, и, корчась от холодных брызг, растрепал лишнюю воду с волос над рекой. 

Все это время Опал продолжал лирически рассекать туда-сюда, и в конце концов Макс не выдержал: 

\- Тебе вообще, что ли, не холодно? 

\- Холодно, конечно, - сказал Опал и остановился. Наверное, там, где он был, было слишком далеко до дна, потому что его телепало, как поплавок. - Но, как я и говорил, если подвигаться - будет теплее. 

Ой, подумал Макс и скривился, смысла в такой риторике - ноль. Ты можешь двигаться сколько угодно, но ты - ебучая песчинка в глотке мироздания, и ты объят холодной рекой, так что ты в любом случае не сможешь движениями сгенерировать столько мышечного тепла, чтобы оно побороло силу этой реки. 

В голове у него возник просверк: а как же старое доброе “потискаться”? Ну, как всякие там арктические животные. Он сразу вспомнил десятки смотреных-пересмотренных в детстве документалок о полярной суровости и о том, как обитатели страшного холодового климата жмутся друг к другу и трутся друг об друга, чтобы согреться. Но еще ярче, чем все эти документалки, он вспомнил вдруг неистовый жар Опалова тела, откровенно и с вызовом разложенного на комфортном - не чета сельским кроватям - диване у Макса на даче. Это ж с тех пор, подумал он с внезапным волнением, с пересыханием челюстного дна, ниче больше и не было, если не считать всякой мелочи типа намекающих шуток или поцелуев. 

Эти мысли требовали какого-то закономерного вывода, но ниточки друг с другом не сплетались и на булавку одного вердикта не наматывались. Макс буквально почувствовал, как его замерзший мозг взмолился: просто сделай ты уже хоть что-нибудь. 

\- Ты рептилоид, - заявил Макс и протянул к нему обе руки. - Раз ты такой морозоустойчивый, иди ко мне, я буду об тебя греться. 

Как завещали миру лучшие анекдоты, возможных исходов у ситуации было два: Опал мог либо послать его, либо счесть идею достойной и поддержать товарища в ее реализации. Классическое “пятьдесят на пятьдесят”, теорию вероятностей не обманешь - и тем не менее Макс прямо-таки ощутил, как его воображаемый лотерейный билет заполняется цифрами выигрышного номера, когда Опал поощрил его немного зловещей кривоухмылочкой и поплыл в его сторону. Приблизившись на расстояние пары вытянутых рук, он выпростался из воды, как чудовищно компьютеризированная Анджелина Джоли в “Беовульфе”: мокрые его волосы плоско от собственной тяжести легли по черепу, бледное лицо и грозовые глаза на нем аж светились в контрасте с темной рекой. Он подался к Максу с внезапной прытью, и Макс поймал его на лету, потянул на себя резко и жадно и сгреб в медвежье объятие. Подумал: ну ничего себе, как неожиданно и приятно. 

Обеими руками Опал сцапал его за шею. Он вообще-то был тоже холодный, и оба они, остывшие и мокрые, были как две трущиеся друг о друга лягушки, но с элементами высшей эзотерической самочестности Макс подумал: а и пофиг. Все не так уж и плохо. И хуй, кажется, вовсе не отнялся - какая, однако, радость. Он склонил голову, прильнул ртом к Опаловой шее сразу у него под ухом, пощипал кожу губами. Опал приятно расслабился у него в объятьях всем телом, только одна его рука осталась висеть перекинутой через Максовы плечи - вторая сползла, как у утомленного бездельем дворянина, и с плеском свалилась вдоль тела. Тогда Макс срочно бросился своей рукой за нею следом, как барракуда за сардинкой, нашарил в воде ладонь Опала, ощупал ее с некоторой осторожностью, замялся, подумал - а потом, слегка храбрясь, стиснул ее и сплел с ней пальцы. На пробу он также пощупал Опала за бока, погладил поясницу - Опал радушно, вкусно толкался навстречу его касаниям; получалась хорошая, полная отдачи и обещания синхронность. А вот и градус растет, подумал Макс и вывернулся шеей, ткнулся губами Опалу в угол рта, коротко чмокнул верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, но поцелуи ему показались странными, у них был сырой привкус речной воды. Значит, потом, решил он и, приникнув носом к пахнущему жизнеописанием бабушки Агафьи Опалову виску, разлаписто потрогал товарища всей ладонью за бок, нагладил большим пальцем подвздошную косточку. 

А еще лучше, мелькнуло у него в голове, продолжить на берегу, - и Макс, отстранясь и заглядывая Опалу в глаза, великодушным голосом сказал: 

\- Ну че, давай выходить? 

\- Чего? - выражение лица у Опала было мягким и сладко разнеженным, но в голосе светились безжалостные нотки. - Мы же только зашли. И ни хрена не помылись, куда выходить? 

Искра узнавания затеплилась у Макса где-то за лобной костью. Появилось вдруг чувство, что что-то он упустил из виду, но рассмотреть это чувство детальнее ему не дали, потому что Опал вдруг сощурился, окинул Макса критическим взглядом (и даже не задержался глазами на нашем прессе! - истошно крикнули из недр Максова сознания) и спросил: 

\- А где мыло? Ты вроде с ним сюда заходил. 

Какое еще мыло, тупо подумал Макс и несколько раз поморгал, как перезагружающийся андроид. Так, вспоминай, что ты делал. Ты потыкал доски. Ты поразмышлял о сельских пейзажах. Ты разделся. А потом ты взял _Душистое облако_ и пошел с ним...

\- Бля! - на другом берегу реки пара мелких пташек сорвалась с куста. Макс был склонен списать это на свой полный драмы крик. - Все, нет больше мыла! Я его тут где-то выронил. То есть, оно само. Выскользнуло. 

\- Выскользнуло, - медленно повторил Опал, и Макс покивал, состроив самые честные глаза, на которые только был способен. Утрись, Кот в Сапогах из “Шрека 2”. 

\- Это наше единственное мыло, - сказал Опал с нотками упрека, но вид у него все равно был такой, как будто его распирает смех. - Стой тут, - добавил он, словно у Макса были какие-то другие варианты, - я сейчас попробую его поискать. 

\- Интересно, как, - сказал Макс, - врубишь ведьмачье чутье, что ли? - но этого Опал уже не услышал, потому что в считаные мгновения он вдруг присобрался, очень деликатно высвободил пальцы из Максовой ладони - и легко, как копье рыболова, ушел нырком под воду. 

Далеко он не уплыл: сквозь чистую холодную реку свободно просвечивали очертания его тела. С нарастающим подозрением Макс следил за его перемещениями. В жизни он откушал много вранья, но самым запоминающимся было по-прежнему книжное и киношное вранье о том, что под водой якобы можно достаточно чисто видеть, если просто распахнуть зенки. В первый раз Макс, как и многие, пробовал проделать это еще дома в ванне при купании - получил полные глаза щипучки, полный нос кислых соплей и крах идеалов. Потом были еще попытки в юношеском бассейне, а потом - в нескольких морях и океанах с различным значением промилле, где ему даже отдельно хорошенькие аниматоры и аниматорки, инструкторки и пляжные спасатели обещали, что от соленой воды ничего не будет, “как сквозь стеклышко смотришь”. Результат один: глаза в огне, в носу свербит, в сердце - горькая обида. Сплошной, короче говоря, обман. Оттого и было интересно, много ли он там увидит.

После пары унылых кругов Опал показался на поверхности. Вода капала с его носа. От нее же у него слиплись и склеились ресницы, а глаза выглядели истерически влажными. А я говорил, с отеческой мудростью отметил Макс. 

\- Мутно, ничего не видать, - поделился Опал. - Я еще пару раз нырну, вдруг найдется.

\- Вот тебе делать нехуй, - ласково сказал Макс. - Мутно ему. А ты чего ждал? Ну валяй, развлекайся. Но я тебя предупреждаю, если ты решишь, что будет смешно хватануть меня за ногу из-под воды - я могу и пнуть. Я за себя не отвечаю. 

Опал сказал, что подумает насчет хватаний. Макс на всякий случай погрозил ему пальцем - и Опал снова исчез в течении. Бледный его абрис болтался под водой, как огромный и не лишенный изящества полиэтиленовый пакет. Оставшийся стоять истуканом Макс был укрыт рекой только по пояс и сверху уже успел обсохнуть на летнем ветру. Внезапно его тело догналось до еще одного сюрприза, хорошо знакомого любителям искупаться на природе: когда тебе вдруг начинает казаться, что сверху, над водой, на самом деле холоднее, чем в ней. Это точно симптом переохлаждения, отрешенно подумал Макс и зачерпнул немного воды ладонью, уставился в нее, словно собрался ворожить. Че там по смерти от гипотермии? Он читал когда-то детектив, в котором чувак умер, пока без верхней одежды зимой шел по заброшенному шоссе от заглохшей машины до телефона-автомата. Медленное снижение температуры всего организма… галлюцинации… посинение кожи… а потом вечный сон. Макс вылил воду из руки обратно, вытянул ее перед собой, растопырил пальцы и некоторое время изучал на наличие синюшности. Увидел кожу обычного цвета, нормальную подвижность (он несколько раз сжал кулак и расправил его). Потом заметил, что как-то даже мурашки с предплечий куда-то делись. 

Тут метрах в трех от него снова всплыл Опал. Отплевавшись от воды, он протянул к Максу дрожащую руку. Котенок наглотался воды и щас помрет, подумал Макс, и тело его среагировало моментально: не обращая внимания на тяжелое сопротивление реки, он скакнул Опалу навстречу и только вблизи заметил в вытянутой руке некое подношение, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся блестящим от воды куском мыла.

\- Победа, - сказал Опал на глубоком выдохе и поотбрасывал от лица приставшие к нему волосы. Он выглядел затаенно довольным собой. Макс не смог даже мысленно переспорить себя в наблюдении о том, что такой вид ему очень к лицу. 

\- Ебать ты жемчугоискатель, - похвалил Макс. - Четко! А это точно наше? Я готов поспорить, что не я первый и не я последний тут мыло роняю. 

\- А не насрать ли уже? - мудро спросил Опал. - Холодно, давай уже тут заканчивать. Если повернешься - я, так и быть, потру тебе спинку, - и Макс сначала хотел пошутить, мол, ну да, услышать просьбу повернуться от человека, сжимающего в руках мыло - это же буквально притча во языцех, а потом подумал: а ну и что. Теперь-то чего уже. И - повернулся. 

\- Хуже, если часто на берегу один и тот же обмылок роняешь, - вещал Опал и водил гладким мылом у Макса между лопаток, вдоль позвоночника и по обе стороны от него. Шею он Максу намыливал уже не бруском, а покрытой сладко пахнущей пеной ладонью; кожа у него была холодная, и от этого плечи у Макса рефлекторно взлетели до самых ушей. - Тогда песок пристает, но не только к поверхности, а как бы в само мыло влипает намертво, его потом уже ничем не отскоблить. И когда мылишься им, кожу дерет только так. 

\- А че, дешманский скраб зато, - сказал Макс и энергично прильнул к руке, которая спускалась у него по боку. Чето я, подумалось ему, как-то более интимно представлял себе совместные намывания в реке. Вместо томных объятий ему досталась пара мыльных захватов, а вместо долгих поцелуев в свете крохотной, как гладкий кабошон, сумеречной луны Опал единожды крайне мимолетно чмокнул его в затылок. Потом они поменялись местами: Макс взял мыло и решительными, воинственными движениями принялся полировать Опалу спину, глубоко проглаживая под клинышками лопаток, ныряя к бокам и заходя на ребра. Рабочая поверхность была крепкой и жилистой, бледного колера, в редких точечных родинках, темных, как крупинки перца в воде. 

\- А это че? - спросил Макс и потыкал пальцем шрам неправильной округлой формы пониже левого Опалова плеча. 

\- Это я с двоюродным братом в детстве подрался, - сказал Опал так, как будто это объяснение каким-то образом объясняло наличие и характер шрама, но Макс подумал, что если бы он хотел - рассказал бы подробнее, и вопросов на уточнение задавать не стал. Спросил только, ведя подушечкой большого пальца по странной кружной рытвине на белой коже: 

\- А ты ему что? 

\- А я его искусал, - скромно ответил Опал. 

Волосы он за неимением резинки держал руками, собрав их повыше на голове в растрепанный мокрый хвост. Эх, мочалки не хватает, поделился Макс, намылив Опала в один слой и сбавляя скорость, размывая кругами нежнее и тише. Опал поугукал, и Макс с подозрением заглянул в его умиротворенное, благостное лицо с расслабленной линией рта и смеженными веками. Интересный, однако, икспириенс, подумал Макс, - когда разлетишься сделать приятному человеку приятное. Он крепко держал хитрое _Душистое облако_ , когда пошел на глубину споласкиваться, и так же крепко сжимал его в руке, когда выходил на берег. На покрывале лежала нетронутой надорванная обертка, в которую Макс запихнул обмылок и снова вернулся к реке - смыть мыльные разводы с рук. Опал в это время закончил выжимать волосы и тоже выходил на сушу. Полная “Голубая Лагуна”, подумал Макс. Только кок не умер, а живее всех живых, если так можно выразиться. 

\- А ты смотрел в детстве ту прогу, где куча российских селеб тусят на каком-то острове и должны всякие испытания проходить? - спросил он у Опала. 

\- “Последний Герой”? - Опал знакомым уже жестом перекинул волосы через плечо и теперь разбирал их руками. 

\- Ага, оно! 

\- Смотрел, - отвечал Опал. 

\- А че, - мыло наконец-таки смылилось, и Макс встал с корточек, встряхивая руками, - ты бы против меня голосовал на этом их лобном месте? Чтобы меня выгнать? 

\- Зависит от того, проебал бы ты наш последний кусок мыла или нет, - сказал Опал. - Иди возьми полотенце, а то тебе почки продует, - и он пошел к покрывалу, по пути смешно потряхивая склоненной к плечу головой, как водолаз после глубоководного погружения.

*

Первым делом (спасибо за маленькие радости) Макс вцепился в полотенце: встряхнул его, расправил и стал бешено им натираться. Когда наземная чувствительность начала распускаться понемногу под занемевшей кожей, он промакнул полотенцем волосы, потом кое-как скомкал его, сунул под мышку и так прошествовал к покрывалу, на котором уже расселся Опал. Он так и остался нагим, и Макс подумал, что даже если безодёжность - не соревнование, проигрывать он все равно не намерен. 

\- Чай будешь? - спросил Опал, когда Макс, сбросив полотенечный ком на край покрывала, уселся от Опала на вежливо-товарищеском расстоянии с грацией влезающего в паланкин падишаха. 

\- Чай? - сразу навострился Макс. - Откуда? 

\- Из дома, - сказал Опал и извлек из торбы видавший виды термос. Зажав его между колен, он скрутил с него крышку и налил в нее дымящийся, даже на вид терпкий черный чай. - Самый обычный, из чайника. Конечно, не ваша тайская карамель, но…

\- Ой, да брось ты, - Макс поморщился, принимая у него из рук крышку, модифицированную в чашечку. - Я тут уже достаточно задауншифтился. Вот только что, считай, прошел крещение. Я тебе серезно говорю, если я завтра не простыну, это будет божье чудо. 

\- Ставлю на то, что все будет нормально, - беспечно сказал Опал и, расправив замявшийся краешек покрывала позади себя, отставил руки назад и откинул голову, как будто собрался позагорать под блеклым вечерним солнцем. В ответный взгляд Макс постарался уместить достойное количество скепсиса, но Опал этого уже не заметил - он окончательно ударился в береговой релакс. 

Твоими бы устами, подумал Макс и обратил свое внимание на чай. Попробовал отхлебнуть, но перед самым глотком пар так стукнул в верхнюю губу, что стало ясно: надо дать ему остыть. Перехватив чашечку поудобнее и периодически в нее поддувая, Макс уселся в некое подобие позы по-турецки со скрещенными ногами и стал глазеть по сторонам. Рядом с мостками около безымянного плоского водяного листа рассекали, выписывая друг около друга восьмерки, как в диснеевском мультике, две здоровенные стрекозы; в травяных кустах деловито обивалось что-то жужжаще-полосатое, типа пчелы или шмеля. Чем-то чадило с другой стороны берега: может, аутентичная печка в очередном деревенском доме - а может, кто-то просто шашлыки гонял. В сторону по реке урчала сонная моторка. Речная обметка на коже высохла, не оставив шелковистой корочки, как от соли на море. Поглядывая на стелющуюся по воде рябь, Макс осторожно отпил из чашечки: чай был простой и безыдейный, как и весь быт, который ему представили за последнюю пару дней. Но так оно, может, даже и лучше, решил Макс и вытянул одну ногу перед собой. Спокойно и беспроблемно. Приятная перемена в мировоззрении, как будто он с таким запозданием наконец нагнал какой-то расхожий опыт летнего каникулярного бегства от школы у младшеклассников. На легком ветру чашечка в его руках сделалась совсем прохладной, но чай в ней еще вполне теплился, и неизвестный жужжащий опылитель все так же бился в невзрачной травяной поросли, и дым повисал над водой - только стрекозы куда-то делись. 

Допив чай, Макс решительным жестом воткнул чашечку в песок, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и искоса уставился на Опала. Деревенской лирики вокруг, конечно, было навалом, но, если уж по-честному, вся она меркла в сравнении с его соседом по коврику. Опал был разморенный, чистенький, как-то теперь уже знакомо и по-родному благоухающий искусственной земляничкой - и из-за этого (да и из-за многого другого) его хотелось потрогать. Пощупать, погладить, прижаться губами к шее, обвести языком крупную круглую косточку на плече. Разворошить волосы, начавшие уже высыхать послойно и где-то посветлевшие, а где-то остающиеся темными, как картинки с лесными орехами на упаковках шоколадок. И вообще, припомнил Макс, елозя по покрывалу будто бы не своими от мелкой смурной дрожи бедрами, мы ж так в этой реке и не пососались нормально. 

Он снова посмотрел на запрокинутую голову Опала, проследил взглядом разлет его бровей, изучил кончик носа, ямку над верхней губой. Интересно, если разровнять песок и палкой в нем процитировать мемное “го сосаться”, насколько это будет удачным ходом? 

\- Можем на что-нибудь поспорить, - неожиданно сказал Опал и приоткрыл один глаз. 

\- А? - не понял Макс. - Ты о чем? 

\- Поспорить, что завтра с тобой все будет нормально, - пояснил Опал, поднял лицо обратно и вступил в короткий диалог со своим телом: понаклонял голову то к одному, то к другому плечу, помотал ею - “нет-нет”, покивал - “да-да”, потом повращал немного плечами. К жужжливому насекомьему мельтешению и фырчанию моторки добавилось умилительное похрустывание его костей. Макс молча смотрел, как ходит под кожей легкий рельеф его мышц. До Опала он не раз и не два видел обнаженных людей, среди которых встречалось различное отношение к собственной наготе: некоторые охотно выставляли себя напоказ, а кто-то просил погасить в комнате свет. В проекции того, как держался рядом с ним раздетый Опал, его непокрытая кожа не выглядела уязвимой или незащищенной: она шла ему, как изящный легкий доспех. 

Макс почти подготовил стандартно-вызывающую ответную реплику, но все эти простые, примитивные, древнейшие по происхождению своему мысли о двух голых людях на одном покрывале и о том, чем им пристало заниматься, вдруг растревожили в нем какую-то большую горячую искру. Он еще раз прокатился по Опалу медленным, настроенным на запоминание деталей взглядом сверху вниз, от головы до кончиков пальцев ног, а потом прошелся в обратном направлении, и когда он открыл рот, оттуда вылетело почти капризное: 

\- Хочу тебя поцеловать. 

Ну, подумал Макс вдогонку с чувством, которое в культуре лучше всего описывалось эмоджи “головокружения”, уже некоторое развитие по сравнению с “го сосаться” на песке. 

Опал сморгнул, и удивление, на мгновение посверком изменившее весь язык его тела, было почти таким же приятным, как и довольное, доверительное, разморенное выражение лица, с которым он сказал: 

\- Да и я не дурак отказываться. Целуй себе на здоровье. 

Почти сразу его рука оказалась в ничтожных миллиметрах от пальцев Макса, а потом весь Опал как-то накренился в его сторону, развернулся боком, подвинулся ближе, и Макс словил его, прихватив ладонью за бок, потянул к себе. Колени Опала вошли в покрывало по обе стороны от ноги Макса, и через долю секунды он - голый! - уже уселся на Максову ногу - тоже голую! - верхом. Улечься на спину и совсем утянуть Опала за собой Макс не успел - поспешил ответить на поцелуй, энергичный и инициативный, совсем не такой текучий и странный, как когда у тебя полный рот речной воды, но тоже по-своему влажный и согревающий. Он остался сидеть, опираясь одной рукой позади себя, и млел, как в последний раз в жизни, пока Опал, бережно обхватив его лицо ладонями, с глубокой, старательной лаской влизывался ему в рот. Он хорошо обращался с языком, не стеснялся без нажима прихватывать кое-где кромкой зубов, был горяч и нежен; его поцелуи исходили не только от лица и головы, в них также участвовали его шея и плечи, так что было легко угадывать ритмику его движений и подстраиваться под нее. А главное, по сравнению с последними их городскими поцелуями из него совершенно вытравилось куда-то это соперническое тщание, какое-то почти нажимное желание впихивать в поцелуи нелюбезный вектор борьбы. Было ясно как день, что Опал целует его просто потому, что ему нравится и процесс, и сам Макс, и осознание этой элементарной диспозиции облегчало какой-то незримый груз у Макса на сердце. 

И все шло просто замечательно, серьезно, лучше буквально некуда, Макс совершенно точно сорвал джекпот во всех смыслах этого слова. Он был на высоте, когда вопросительно подвигал ладонью в сторону Опалова бедра, а Опал сам взял его руку за запястье и угнездил прямо у себя на голой ягодице, и Макс с удовольствием пощупал его зад. Он был на высоте, когда легонько тяпнул Опала за нижнюю губу и даже успел чмокнуть его, отстранившегося с веселым фырканьем, в кончик наморщенного носа. Он был на высоте, когда одним дыханием, губами в губы Опал спросил у него: “Не устал?” - и Макс затаенно обрадовался перспективе переместиться, наконец, в горизонтальное положение. Мешало только одно: жужжащее насекомое, выселившееся из унылого куста над мостками и оказавшееся чем-то вроде плюгавой пчелы, очевидно, прилетело на сладость их томных объятий. Оно покружило над свободной от божественной ноши в виде задницы Опала коленкой Макса, потом решило на нее присесть. Макс не глядя смахнул пчелу один раз, затем другой, потом третий. На четвертый раз она привязалась к машущей на нее руке и, кажется, начала потихоньку сердиться. Некоторые дальнейшие вещи произошли критически быстро: Макс увидел лицо Опала, исполненное искреннего, светлого, религиозного почти предупреждения, и вроде как прекратилось это раздражающее крылатое дребезжание, и Макс для верности встряхнул рукой еще раз, а потом поднес ее к лицу, чтоб прибрать лезущие в глаза волосы - и тут же возобновилось жужжание, и темное пятно метнулось через его поле зрения… а потом что-то сильно и едко ущипнуло его прямо в лоб. 

Если бы Макс когда-либо взялся писать мемуары, он бы опустил сцену, описывающую, как он, расплетясь в суматохе с Опалом и вскочив на ноги, несколько долгих секунд орал и разорялся до покрасневшего лица. Голый, неприкаянный, подпрыгивающий на месте человек, коварно и несправедливо впервые в жизни укушенный пчелой. Лоб зажгло так, будто кто-то впрыснул ему под самые мышцы кислотный концентрат; Макс остервенело шарил у места укуса, чтобы удостовериться, что кожа еще не начала выкипать и слезать с него лоскутами, а Опал юрко бросался на его руки и повторял: “Не трогай, не трогай, руки убери”. 

\- Это все твой цветочный шампунь, - разнылся Макс и тут же уголком сознания ощутил какой-то быстрый детский стыд за это высказывание, но щелочная эта досада была быстро нейтрализована кислотностью его жгучей обиды на все сущее. 

\- Да, да, конечно, - сказал Опал без особого увещевательного желания и вдруг быстрым движением шлепнул Макса сначала по одной руке, потом по другой, а потом, когда исчезло препятствие между ним и местом страшного ранения, поднырнул к Максу близко-близко, вскинул руку и полоснул ногтем прямо по горячему жжению. 

\- Ай! - завопил Макс. - Ты что делаешь?!

\- Не вертись, - резко сказал Опал и, к невероятному возмущению Макса, продолжил чего-то там в его чудовищной ране ковырять. Ну обалдеть, подумал Макс и уже набрал было в грудь воздуха для нового витка криков, как вдруг Опал отшагнул назад и показал Максу что-то на кончиках пальцев. 

\- Че это? - спросил Макс, с подозрением склоняя голову. На подушечке среднего пальца у Опала лежало что-то крохотное, похожее на короткий волосок, соединенное с одной стороны с маленьким светлым комочком. 

\- Жало, - сказал Опал и стряхнул волосок с ладони. - Которое пчела в тебе после укуса оставила. Его надо было вытащить. Тебя что, никогда они не кусали? Ни пчелы, ни осы? 

\- Никогда, - Макс скорчил драматичную гримасу. - Это мой первый раз.

\- Да ты ж мой хороший, - сказал Опал со смесью смешинок и более-менее искреннего сочувствия. Разбираться в пропорциях у Макса не было никакого желания; он предупредительно зыркнул на Опала и вперился взглядом в покрывало. 

\- Ну и где она? Я ее урою. 

\- Да она сама уже сдохла, - примирительно сказал Опал. - Пчелы же после укуса не живут.

\- Насрать, - настаивал Макс, свирепо озираясь. - Где она? Где? 

\- Куда-то сюда упала, наверное, - Опалу, по-видимому, надоело эмоционально вовлекаться в ситуацию, которая все больше и больше походила на театр одного актера. Он махнул ладонью себе под ноги и отошел в сторону, и Макс изучал каждый сантиметр предложенного пятачка, пока не обнаружил скрюченное в посмертной агонии пчелиное тельце и не отправил его прочь метким щелчком. Стыд и позор тебе, полосатое племя! После того, как враг был более или менее эффективно поруган, а первый адреналиновый прилив откатился обратно к глубинам, внимание Макса автоматически переключилось на более насущные вопросы: его ужалили в лоб, и место укуса, так его разэдак, разнылось не на шутку. С выражением глубокого философского раздумья на лице Макс осторожно приложил ко лбу всю ладонь целиком и застыл, будто надеялся принять каждым пальцем по сигналу с космических частот. 

\- То есть, ты не знаешь, нет ли у тебя, допустим, аллергии на пчелиный яд? - спросил Опал откуда-то сбоку. Повернув к нему голову, Макс увидел, что Опал уже выволок из торбы одежду, в которой пришел на речку, и как ни в чем не бывало ее на себя натягивает. - Я просто уточняю, - добавил он, заметив, как выражение лица Макса расцветилось новыми тревожными нотками. 

\- Да я не ебу, - честно и проникновенно сказал Макс и сник. Жизнь, еще недавно за руку ведущая его на вершину телесного и душевного удовольствия, теперь обрушила на него груз совершенно дурацких проблем. Хотелось погрозить ей кулаком и напомнить, что так они не договаривались. - Я бы, наверное, валялся с отеком Квинке уже, если б была? 

\- Все может быть, - сказал Опал, ныряя головой в расправленную футболку. Футболка, строго говоря, еще месяц назад была собственностью Макса, но неисповедимы пути предметов твоей одежды, если недурственный вкус в шмотках в твоем (э… партнере? бойфренде?) близком телесном приятеле сочетается с пугающей способностью вызывать в тебе желание поделиться буквально всем, что у тебя есть. На запястье у Опала болталась резиночка - судя по всему, банковская, для перевязывания денег, но волосы собирать он пока не спешил, только выправил их из-за ворота, перебросил за спину. - Я думаю, если бы все было совсем уж плохо, мы бы правда об этом уже узнали. Пойдем домой, а? Подозреваю, там ничего полезнее перекиси не найдется, но все ж и обработать было бы неплохо. 

Как уничтожительно падение с вершины, подумал Месяц: пять минут назад он беды не знал и вовсю тискал своего хорошенького (э… партнера? бойфренда? [2]) близкого телесного приятеля, и вот оно как повернулось в одночасье. И мое сердце остановилось, мое сердце замерло. 

\- Пойдем, - согласился он и унылой поступью, как наказанный третьеклассник, отправился собирать свои вещи.

*

Все совпало с прогнозом: в аптечке (черная пластмассовая коробочка на защелке более чем доисторического вида, с выпуклым и полустертым белым крестом на крышке) полезных лекарственных средств было раз-два и обчелся. Макса Опал усадил на кровать близко к изголовью, как булгаковского морфиниста, и дал ему подержать около лба упаковку с остатками замороженных сельпошных пельменей, а сам сел на пол шариться в медикаментах, разгребая в стороны куцые коробочки и бумажные свертки. 

\- Это программа “Сдохни или умри”, - прокомментировал скудность его запасов Макс, пощуриваясь с кровати. - Активированный уголь хоть есть? 

\- Мы, деревенские, его не активируем, - важно сказал Опал, доставая из коробочки темно-розовый резиновый жгут и рассматривая его на руке, как садовую змейку, - а так жрем. Прямо из мешков. 

Макс безжизненно посмеялся. Дурная выходила ситуация: не то чтобы пресловутый пчелиный укус причинил ему такие уж невыносимые страдания, теперь его бесило скорее то, что им было критически порушено удивительное романтическое настроение пляжного момента. Теперь он по крайней мере отчасти понимал сомнительную ценность всяких реалити-шоу, в которых людей полностью изолируют вне классической бытовой среды и заставлют искать себе пару в роскошной вилле где-нибудь на берегу Пуэрто-Вальярта. В аутентичной Нижней Матренке, вдали от цивилизации и информационного загрязнения, ненапряжность комфортного единения с другим человеком действовала на него как случайная сила любовного зелья шекспировского Пака. 

Жгут Опал свернул петлями и сложил обратно. Потом его пальцы еще раз прошлись по содержимому коробки, как по клавишам пианино, и наконец он с ликующим возгласом вытащил непрозрачный пластмассовый пузырек, с виду молодящийся лет эдак на тридцать по сравнению со своими соседями. 

\- Это перекись? - спросил Макс, перемещая по лбу начавшие подтаивать пельмени.

\- Она самая, - сказал Опал, поставил пузырек на пол и, запустив обе руки в маленький красный кулечек из той же аптечки, нарвал оттуда плотной желтоватой ваты. Глядя, как он нехитро поливает вату жижей из пузырька, Макс попробовал было разрядить обстановку шуткой, но его “Она хоть годная еще?” прозвучало так трагично, что Опал, глянув на него быстро из-под бровей, сказал только:

\- Ну ты правда думаешь, что я буду мазать тебя тухлой перекисью? Я ее весной сюда с собой привез. Давай, убирай пельмени, - и подсел к нему на кровать, наструненный, как Флоренс Найтингейл. 

С точки зрения площади поверхности ранения обрабатывать там было особо нечего, но провозился Опал все равно долго, подтыкивая и подмакивая ваткой с разных сторон. Макс щурился и морщился, потом спросил: как оно выглядит? Опал сказал: красная припухшая точка в месте укуса, вокруг нее - белое колечко, а дальше обычная кожа. Касания ощущались неприятно и странно, будто лоб частично занемел. А вдруг до кости прошибло, испугался Макс на мимолетное мгновение, но тут же постарался откреститься от этой мысли. Ипохондрию мы оставили в девятом классе, во взрослую жизнь мы ее с собой не брали, помнишь? 

\- Ну, ты как? - спросил Опал, видимо, завершивший свои врачевания, и Макс, которого в присутствии разных людей обуревало иной раз то желание расхрабриться, то колкая нужда пожаловаться, ответил как мог честно: 

\- Да странно как-то, но жить буду. Брови не шевелятся. 

\- Ну и ну, - сказал Опал, подался вперед и осенил его легким поцелуем в лоб около виска, подальше от места укуса. - Ничего, до свадьбы заживет. Есть хочешь? 

\- Нет пока, - мякло отозвался Макс. Внутренние механизмы разоружения этой зубастой жизни требовали проработки прожитого, так что он поставил подушку повыше, откинулся на нее, уселся, согнув ноги и глубоко задумался. 

Краем глаза он видел, что Опал покачал головой, потом попробовал прямо с кровати прицельным броском отправить ватный катышек в расстеленный на полу полиэтиленовый пакет, в который они вчера успели насобирать по углам всякий бумажный мусор, включая древние бабкины журналы, но почему-то промазал. Тогда он подобрал с постели мокрую пачку пельменей и ушел убирать ее в морозильник, где-то там же утилизировал ватку, а на обратном пути наклонился над мусорным пакетом и зачем-то вытащил оттуда один из лежащих сверху журналов, после чего вместе с ним вернулся к кровати и уселся у Макса в ногах, спиной облокачиваясь на стену. 

На обложке его журнала какая-то дама в пышном светло-персиковом платье воинственно стояла с перьевым веером. Опал посмотрел на нее с пару секунд, потом раскрыл журнал наугад на развороте с фотками Мэрилин Монро и погрузился в автоматическое чтение. Если бы наблюдавший за этим Макс мог поднять занемевшие брови - он бы их поднял (да, не всегда легко определиться с раздельным досугом, когда один из вас в гостях у другого, а вокруг не так уж много занятий, но читать про “Тайну смерти Мэрилин Монро” в “Караване историй” - это, конечно, мощно), но пчелиный укус частично избавил его от социально значимых мимических ухищрений. Вместо этого он поколебался с десяток секунд, а потом осторожно, по одной разогнул ноги, упакованные в похожие на семейные трусы шорты-разлетайки, и впер их к Опалу на колени голенями поперек бедер. 

Опал приподнял журнал и посмотрел на коленки Макса с комичным немым вопросом, как юный языческий бог, изучающий, что это такое ему возложили на требище. Технически существовала вероятность, что он попросит Макса “не складывать на него свои лыжи” в условиях и без того достаточно теплой комнаты, но Опал только хмыкнул и переложил журнал в одну руку, а другой потянулся к Максовой ноге и легонько потрепал его по колену. Ладонь его после этого так и осталась там лежать, но неподвижной она оставалась не больше минуты с копейками: все еще углубленный (ой ли?) в чтение, этой же самой рукой он начал аккуратно и тактично Макса поглаживать. Он брал Максову коленку под куполок ладони и гладил всей пястью, а иногда трогал только самыми кончиками пальцев, самыми краешками ногтей, и Макс внезапно обнаружил, что когда тебя хватают за коленки не с целью стиснуть вокруг чашечки и защекотать, это может быть очень приятно. 

Он был бы даже готов восславить простой комфорт культуры дружественных касаний между достаточно близкими друг другу людьми, но у него оставались большие вопросы к тому, сколько в этом контакте было от обыкновенной “дружественности”. Опал с решением этих больших вопросов тоже не помогал - напротив, покружив на одном и том же месте достаточно долго он как-то ловко подвинул ладонь так, чтобы она лежала ближе к внутренней поверхности бедра и к паху, и продожил там самозабвенно наглаживать. В ответ Макс рискнул осторожно раздвинуть ноги - чуть-чуть, совсем немножко, чисто на пробу. Ладонь Опала сделала ровно то, чего Макс от нее и ожидал: мигом продвинулась еще чуточку выше. И глубже. 

И все это время глаза Опала настолько очевидно метались в пределах одного и того же абзаца, пересказывающего ранние годы Мэрилин Монро, что Макс наконец собрался с духом. 

Наше дело - предложить, в конце-то концов. 

\- Слушай, Опальчик, - заговорил он с легкой долей полезного для здоровья заискивания. - Вот мы с тобой дорожим друг другом, так? 

Лицо Опала коротко повторило ту гифку с моргающим в саркастическом неверии мужиком. 

\- Ну, - с мрачными нотками согласился он. 

\- Ты хотел бы помочь мне выжить? - тут же подогнал Макс. - Я имею в виду, после страшного нападения на меня объекта дикой природы. 

Опал ничего не ответил, но бровями (везет же тем из нас, кто не был укушен, подумал Макс) живописно выразил мафиозное “Говори дальше, покуда я слушаю”. 

\- Так вот, - продолжил Макс и откашлялся. - Может, отсосешь мне яд? 

В детстве, когда ему было лет десять-одиннадцать, он как-то достиг нехилых успехов в одной флеш-игрушке, в которой надо было хитро перекидываться в картишки с оппонентом, в роли которого выступал компьютер. Первые раунды в игрушке были легче легкого, карты летели чуть ли не быстрее, чем позволяла тогдашняя анимация, но чем выше становился уровень противостояния, тем более долгими и полными волнительного саспенса были паузы между твоим ходом и ответом противника. 

Пауза, которой наградил его Опал после его невинного вопроса, немедленно откинула Макса в самые зубодробительные из тогдашних партий. 

Но, как говорил какой-то там немецкий мизантропишко, человек талантливый стремится время использовать - а Опал, вне всяких сомнений, был человеком множества талантов. 

\- Отсосать, - эхом повторил он. 

\- Яд, - скромно добавил Макс. - Только он там, наверное, метаболизировался уже… Сам понимаешь. Опустился и все такое. 

\- Да? И где же он сейчас? - спросил Опал, бросил журнал прямо на пол, и уже абсолютно конкретно, без малейшего зазрения совести повел руку вверх по Максову бедру. 

Как Макс и подозревал, этот механизм долго сопротивлялся срыву тормозов, но если уж резьба слетала, то делала она это на всю широту души: дойдя до кромки шорт, Опал ничуть не постеснялся запустить ладонь прямо внутрь штанины и по голой коже прокатиться пальцами до самой складки бедра, в которую врезалась кромка белья (да, вопреки всем безвкусным шуткам, автором ста процентов которых являлся его ненаглядный, это все еще были ШОРТЫ, и да, под ними действительно были ТРУСЫ). Сам Опал подобрался поближе и присел на колени у Макса между бедер. Его рука продолжила легко и размеренно гладить Макса над бедренным сгибом, и к данному моменту отрицать, что хуй у Макса стоял примерно до небес, было бы даже глупее, чем всерьез полагать, что “Ральф 2” - это достойный сиквел для первой части. 

\- Да вот примерно здесь и есть, - кое-как нашелся Макс, спотыкаясь от слова к слову, потому что Опал просунул руку еще дальше и между тканью трусов и тканью шорт совершенно по-свойски потерся об боковину его члена ребром ладони. - Я так понимаю, ты не против? 

Опал смотрел на него еще некоторое время, как будто что-то такое слегка ироничное хотел сообщить взглядом. Макс посыла не понял: его сознание уже функционировало только в сторону воображаемых картинок с Опалом, берущим его член в рот. Потом Опал резко вытащил руку из его шорт, и Максу захотелось заверещать. 

Но Опал вдруг потянул с запястья резинку. Сказал: 

\- А давай, - и совершенно будничным жестом принялся собирать волосы. Делал он это немножко чопорно, как девочки из какой-нибудь балетной студии: хорошо так загладил ото лба и с висков и стянул все в конский хвост. Вот он щас реально это делает потому, что готовится мне пососать, осознал Макс, глядя, как Опал набрасывает пару легких петелек резинки на хвостик, а в третью протягивает волосы так, чтобы получилась расхристанная гулька. 

Во рту у него пересохло, а под ложечкой (где бы она ни находилась) предсказуемо потянуло желейным волнением. 

\- Чего такое? - голос Опала на мгновение вернул его в мир дольний. - Ты же не хочешь минет с волосами? 

От тебя хочу какой угодно, чуть было не сознался Макс. 

\- А ты сам-то хочешь? - спросил он вместо этого, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально безмятежно. 

\- Ты очень высокого о себе мнения, - заметил Опал, принимая более эргономичное положение: одну согнутую ногу он отставил впритык к стене, а другую разогнул и спустил с кровати, - если считаешь, что теоретически был бы способен заставить меня против воли пососать твой хуй. 

Три биохимических взрыва сотрясли слабую планету Макса в голове, груди и в паху на словах “пососать”, “твой” и “хуй”. 

\- Это не ответ, - сказал он, с готовностью поднимая бедра и крутанув тазом, чтобы помочь Опалу стащить с него шорты (именно так) с бельем (и никак иначе). - Слабо сказать прямо? 

Последовала синематографическая пауза. Лежать на бабушкиной кровати в майке, с голым задом и стояком казалось экстремально странным, чуть ли не медкомиссионно-врачебным опытом (Макс переборол желание скромно сцепить ладони в замочек у себя на животе), но, несмотря на всю специфичность этого положения, Макс не чувствовал себя неуютно. Он перебрал лопатками, поднимаясь на подушке чуть выше, и коротко взглянул сверху вниз на Опала, который снова разместился у него между бедер и смотрел на его член с нечитаемым выражением лица, как будто был не вполне уверен, что делать теперь. Запоздало Макс догнался: есть ведь большая такая вероятность, что до него Опал никому никогда не сосал. Что ж, понадеемся, что он знает, что делать (или, точнее, чего не делать) с зубами. 

Потом Опал накрыл его член ладонью и легко прижал, как будто выискивал затаенную пульсацию или тактильно измерял температуру. У него была теплая, слегка шершавая рука; это простое касание электрифицировало Макса и подействовало на него как шальной винный удар в голову. 

\- Я хочу у тебя отсосать, - тихо сказал Опал, глядя Максу прямо в глаза. Он обхватил пальцами его член, уложенный собственной тяжестью наискось на лобке, приподнял его и неуверенно направил на себя. - Так достаточно прямо? 

И затем - хотя Макс догадывался, что так и будет, что вопросы последних прошедших минут в большинстве своем риторические и что никогда в жизни он не успеет отреагировать на что-то подобное, - без дальнейших заминок он мягко уронил нижнюю челюсть, раскрыл рот _(такой глянцевый, розовый рот,_ подумал Макс, как животное, каковым он и являлся) и медленным, неуклюжим заглотом забрал его член внутрь чуть пониже головки. 

Некоторое время, пока Опал, видимо, приноравливался к объемной статике всамделишнего пениса из плоти и крови во рту, ничего особенного не происходило. Судя по ощущениям, он попробовал вежливо лизнуть ствол на некотором расстоянии от уздечки и поразворачивать лицо на крошечные углы то в одну, то в другую сторону. Строго говоря, с точки зрения техники в этом не было шибкой тактильной ценности кроме того, что во рту у него было жарко, мягко, влажно и приятно тесно. Говоря менее строго, с точки зрения знаковости самого события (мальчик, который ему нравится… ладно, сильно нравится, берет у него в рот) просто от вида Опала, сосредоточенно надевшегося ртом на его член, у Макса судорожно поджимались яйца. Он даже успел испугаться, когда Опал осторожно отстранился, и вся горячая нежная роскошь его рта снова сделалась недосягаемой. 

\- Это труднее, чем я думал, - резюмировал он, нахмурившись. 

\- Тебе не обязательно… - начал было Макс, как ответственный партнер, но Опал смешно, как отказывающийся от стопарика молодой человек с советского плаката, выставил вперед свободную руку и сказал: 

\- Я хочу. Ты же не будешь против, если я потуплю? 

\- Да сколько угодно, - честно ответил Макс, отчего-то слегка стушевавшийся от таких подводок. - Мне вообще все нравится.

Опал показал ему маленькую искреннюю улыбочку. Макс состроил в ответ такую же, разве что чуть более каверзную, и это был такой простой и приятный обмен, что все беспокойство, готовое заклубиться в Максе, тут же улеглось обратно.

Неизвестно, какие журнальные или интернетовские советы вдруг припомнил Опал, но он изменил тактику: решил начать без заглотов. С замиранием сердца Макс глядел, как Опал снова приближается к его члену. Косой солнечный свет из окна красиво рельефил его лицо и делал его похожим на очень, очень похабную икону или неприлично красивую иллюстрацию к особо пикантной заветной сказке. Он выгнул шею и прикрыл глаза, а потом медленно повел лицо сверху вниз, и Макс подумал, что Опал, выглядящий вот так, прослеживающий весь его член от головки до основания приоткрытым ртом и одной только линией слабого дрожащего дыхания - самое горячее, что он когда-либо видел. Опустившись вниз, он вдруг поверхностно и невесомо поцеловал Макса в тугое натяжение кожи там, где ствол переходил в мошонку, и у Макса рефлекторно дернулось колено. Мельком глянув в сторону этого движения, Опал улыбнулся шире, а потом прижался к месту поцелуя всей замечательной кривизной своей улыбки, подтащил ее чуть выше, открыл рот, вывалил язык. Снизу вверх он прогладил Максов член всей плоскостью языка; чем ближе он был к головке - тем больше видоизменялась и наполнялась оттенком чувствительность. Он дошел до уздечки, сомкнул на ней губы целомудренным поцелуем, а потом втянул щеки и присосался к ней - вроде легонько, но точка этого касания взвилась вдруг на дыбы с такой пульсационной чувствительностью, что Макс всхрипнул горлом и откинулся затылком на подушку. Опал поцеловал его под головкой еще раз, потом лизнул - и лизнул снова, и лизал так быстро и юрко, что обе ноги у Макса самовольно присогнулись в коленках, а по хребту от самого копчика с лихорадочной скоростью вскарабкалась какая-то змеевая растаращенная судорога и замерла на уровне соединения позвоночника и черепа. 

Когда Опал перестал полоскать его языком, Макс смутно подумал: интересно, как долго он может делать куни? 

\- Я знаю, что здесь обычно бывает хорошо. Тебе понравилось? - заговорил Опал с эмпирическим бесстыдством, как будто говорил не о минете, а обсуждал популярные курортные направления. Максу, который уже начал взмокать и напрягаться, было трудновато обработать этот посыл.

\- Ага, - выдохнул Макс, возвращая запрокинутую голову на мгновение в вертикальное положение. Опал принял это с благосклонностью: улыбнулся еще раз и трепетно потерся о край головки самым кончиком носа. 

\- Я запомню, - сказал он и поводил шеей, потом снова взял в рот головку и любяще потискал ее губами, будто хвалил ее за текстуру или гладкость, и Макс автоматически потянулся к нему, а потом подумал, не слишком ли это пока - хватать руками сосущую голову друга твоего. 

Он немного поводил рукой, не зная, куда ее приткнуть. Тогда, выпустив член изо рта с самым вопиющим влажным звуком, Опал в знакомой уже манере взял руку Макса под запястье и сам уложил себе на голову.

\- Только не дергай, - сказал он и вернул все внимание на Максов член, прежде чем его законный владелец успел возмутиться (“да-с-чего-бы-я-вообще-стал”). - Этого я не люблю. 

А кто любит, подумал Макс, пытаясь осторожно пристроить ладонь на обхвате Опалова черепа так, чтоб она не мешалась. Синестетическая картина: златокурый Белен по доброй воле награждает его минетом. Бывало, конечно - чего греха таить, - и глубже, и быстрее, и больше, но там, где ему недоставало техники, Опал без труда компенсировал старанием и жаром. Чтобы дать челюсти отдохнуть, он обхватывал ствол сбоку ртом, брал его круглым сгибом между верхней и нижней губой, как собака, заедающая кость, и заполировывал, двигая головой сверху донизу и обратно. Он не пытался заглотнуть член целиком, а вместо этого, тщательно вылизав поверхность сверху донизу несколько раз, брался за него пальцами и энергично, сонаправленно и синхронно двигал рукой вместе с охаживающим головку ртом. В какой-то момент он отстранился, подвигал челюстью, поводил щеками - а потом медленно выпустил изо рта тягучую каплю густой слюны прямо на член, размазал ладонью и принялся дрочить, и уже тогда Макс чуть не свихнулся от того, насколько это было крышесносно. Его верхняя губа, с нажимом треплющая круговую складку кожи разу над головкой. Трение внтури кольца его пальцев. Мокрый пригласительный жар над и под его языком, ребристый свод его нёба, его рот, его лицо, его руки, он весь, его все - жадное, щедрое, перешибающее дыхание. 

\- Я... щас кончу, - захлебываясь воздухом, предупредил его Макс, размазанный по подушкам тонким слоем живого встрепанного дрожания и накрывающий лицо сгибом предплечья, и было так много всего, что они не успели обговорить хотя бы примерно (он глотает? он сплевывает? есть ли у него предпочтения, если он никогда не сосал? можно ли спустить ему в рот? надо было сообщить раньше?), но все эти вещи - к счастью ли, к горю ли, - стремительно покидали поле его ментального зрения, выбивались из-под руки у его способности контролировать происходящее. Стало жарко и сжато, он зажмурился так сильно, что синие концентрические окружности полетели ему прямо в голову из непроглядных век, светлая разреженная стрельчатость вскипела у него под мошонкой и вырвалась, сшибая и без того не плотно прикрученную крышечку. Дыша грузно и шумно, как гонимый по сердцу раскаленной пустыни, и онемев на короткое время в бедрах, Макс в несколько вышибающих искры толчков кончил Опалу в рот. 

Что ж, выяснилось хотя бы это: Опал глотает. 

Когда Макс малость стряхнул с себя посторгазмический рейв и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Опала, тот как раз со ставшим уже характерным для него отсутствием всяческой стеснительности задумчиво шарил языком внутри приоткрытого рта. Перехватив взгляд Макса, он широко облизнулся. Бледный потек мелькнул на его языке и исчез. Ну, это слишком, подумал утомленный этим аттракционом непозволительной сексапильности Макс и снова накрыл лицо предплечьем.

\- Там же яд… который ты отсасывал... - пробормотал он невнятно из-за самодельной преграды. Услышал, как Опал смеется. Скрипнули пружины: Опал подлез повыше и лег верхом, осторожно обнимая его поперек живота. Макс тут же опустил руку ему на плечо и погладил. В духоте комнаты последействие размывалось медленнее и тяжелее, но ничто не заставило бы Макса сию же секунду слезть с кровати и пойти открыть окно в глубокие летние сумерки. 

Они полежали так сколько-то времени: целиком одетый Опал и голый ниже пояса Макс. Комическая пара - Абрам и Клара. 

Он скосил глаза вниз, посмотрел на светлую макушку. Спросил: 

\- Ну и как? 

Что-то подсказывало ему, что он уже чрезмерно долго тискает Опала за плечо, но прекращать не хотелось. 

\- Чего? - спросил Опал, поднимая на него невинной чистоты глаза. 

Макс, внезапно не нашедший в себе достаточно импульса, чтобы сказать: “Да малафья моя, чего”, вместо ответа молча обвел пальцем у себя вокруг рта. 

\- А, - сказал Опал и угостил его донельзя хитрой улыбкой. - Да нормально, а что станется-то? Хочешь попробовать? 

Не понял, подумал Макс, но прежде чем он догнался, уж не предлагает ли Опал вернуть отсосный должок вот прям так, сразу, Опал подлез к нему почти вплотную и вопросительно ткнулся лицом в лицо. Потом он высунул язык и указал на него обоими глазами. Выглядело это так, будто он корчит Максу рожу, и Макс хехнул, обеими руками сгреб Опала под ягодицы, подтащил к себе и тщательно его язык обсосал. Было еще что-то: разноинициативные поцелуи, сначала - чуть солонее и гуще, чем обычно, а потом - неотличимо от привычного; с языком и совсем без него, пощипывания одними губами, долгие перекрещивания друг с другом раскрытыми ртами. Много всякого. Макс наслаждался, и у него не было ни времени, ни желания что-то отслеживать. 

Когда они выдохлись, Опал замолчал, удобно устроившись у Макса на груди. Лицо у него выглядело ищущим: было видно, что он набирается резона что-то спросить, и Макс его не торопил. 

Наконец Опал снесся: 

\- А тебе самому-то как? 

\- Мне? - Макс наклонил к нему лицо. - Мне отлично. В самый раз. 

\- Это ты щас включил дипломата? 

\- Никакой дипломатии, говорю как есть, - сказал Макс с барскими интонациями, и Опал в ответ усмехнулся, но было видно, что он доволен, и мало что шло ему больше, чем это сияющее выражение самодовольства. 

В следующий раз он поднял голову от груди Макса только для того, чтобы спросить: 

\- Кстати, как твой укус? - и смеялся не менее жутко и мозгопроникающе, чем те китайские куколки в виде хихикающих набивных ведьм на маленьких деревянных метлах, которые раньше можно было купить на любом крымском курорте, когда первые несколько секунд жутко тупящий Макс не мог вспомнить, о каком укусе идет речь. 

(“Че, подействовало лечение? Раздумал помирать, а, а? Ну и слава богу”.)

Как говорится: “Шрам больше не болел. Все было хорошо”.


	4. Того не понять городским

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прыгаем с обеих ног в ту часть таймлайна, когда пачаны возвращаются из деревни в город и снова живут порознь по своим городским обиталищам

Местная оконная щеколда была какая-то старинная (скорее “устаревшей”, чем “антикварной” масти), но Макс, примостившись, как Карлсон, на уютном круглом скате под окном второго этажа, все равно честно набрал в поиск на Ютубе: “взломать старое окно”. Только видео с названием “Проверенный способ домушников!” вызвало у него доверие, но сразу же оказалось, что дядька с медитативным голосом рассказывать будет про то, как ломают пластиковые окна и как перекусывают решетки над ними - а не местные, величественные деревянные. Ну че я, зря приперся, что ли, - подумал Макс и, совершив скрутку туловища, за которую его точно похвалила бы лекторка по йоге с того единственного пробного занятия, которое он посетил, прижал к стеклу козырек из обеих ладоней и с пытливым видом заглянул под него. Абсолютно тот же интерьерчик комнаты Опала, который он помнил… и сам Опал - в груде тонких покрывал на подпирающей стенку кровати. Одеяла были недвижимы и накрывали гибернирующего Опала почти по макушку, но выбивающиеся на подушку прядки его волос Макс не спутал бы ни с чем. 

Он осторожно поскребся в окно, но подушечки пальцев под короткими ногтями издавали только скромные мягкие поскрипывания, настолько тихие, что каждое из них та хрустнувшая огурцом школьница из Верхней Пышмы съела бы на завтрак, хохоча. Тогда он попробовал побарабанить пальцами по стеклу, потом подумал: это звучит как имитация дождя, а Опалу, вроде как, под дождь обычно неплохо спится. Эффект получится обратный. И вообще, надо либо туда уже, либо сюда - побыстрее, потому что скоро откроется какая-нибудь местная “Пятерочка”, или аптека, или отделение почты, и влезшая к окну второго этажа подозрительная личность каверзной наружности обязательно привлечет к себе внимание какой-нибудь бдительной пенсионерки.

Фокус, как ни странно, получился, когда Макс, перепробовавший все сравнительно нежные звуки, в отчаянии просто пару раз саданул кулаком по раме. Снаружи ему было видно, как Опал сбросил покровы, как сел, всклокоченный, спиной к окну, как повел голыми плечами. Спит ли он без одежды, как со мной? - сверкнула у Макса голодная мысль, и он, снова поставив над бровями козырек, в очередной раз приник к окну. Пронаблюдал, как Опал посидел неприкаянно, и для верности стукнул по раме еще раз. В ответ на это Опал вздрогнул и резко развернулся к окну. Лицо у него было заспанное, с тяжелыми веками. Максу сразу захотелось расцеловать его с ног до головы. 

Через некоторое немилостивое время у Опала, кажется, прошла загрузка, и он вскочил на ноги. Спит в трусах, отметил Макс с удовлетворенным исследовательским интересом и кивнул сам себе. Потом помахал рукой, совершил несколько колдовских пассов в сторону оконной ручки. Мол, Сезам, пожалуйста, откройся. Опал ответствовал мученическим зевком, протер глаза кулаками, как в мультике, и наконец медленно побрел открывать. 

\- Доброе утро, звездный свет! - процитировал Макс Вилли Вонку, едва Опал распахнул ставню и он смог просунуться в комнату. - Земля говорит: “Здравствуй”! 

\- А чего в такую рань? - спросил Опал. Вид у него был беспомощный, но хоть не погнал - и на том спасибо. Он встал чуть в стороне, терпеливо дождался, пока Макс сгрузится с подоконника на пол, потом обошел его и закрыл ставню обратно. 

\- Не душно с закрытыми окнами спать? - сказал Макс, пока его мозг лихорадочно думал, как бы ответить на вопрос про “рань”. Я очень привык спать вместе? В этой твоей Нижней Матренке было классно? Я соскучился? Хорошо, что мы тогда сдвинули кровати? 

\- Да нормально, - сказал Опал. Вблизи было ясно, что вся его осоловелость связана исключительно с внезапным пробуждением, но Макс не успел сделать из этого суждения больше выводов, потому что на этих словах Опал спокойненько развернулся и пошел обратно к кровати, затем на глазах у изумленной публики влез под покрывала и принялся там устраиваться. 

\- А чего, не могу навестить свет очей моих? - обиженно вопросил Макс. - Вставай, Рональд! Пойдем, давай поделаем что-нибудь веселое.

\- Я буду спать, - сказали ему из-под одеяла. - И тебе тоже советую.

Нормально, оценил Макс в запале. Стоило преодолевать не огонь, не воду и не медные трубы, а несколько неудобных кирпичных ступенек в стене, чтобы получить в итоге от ворот поворот! - подумал он, а потом увидел, как стрельчатая светлая рука Опала приподнимает край покрывала. Вполне себе пригласительно. Кем бы он был, если бы отверг такое предложение? Так что Макс разделся, торопливо, как будто квест был на время - и, в знак солидарности тоже оставшись в трусах, юркнул под покрывало к Опалу, сгреб его поперек туловища. Как бы это ни было патетично, какая-то мелкая беспокоинка в его душе сразу же защелкнулась в своем пазу и перестала дребезжать. Подушка Опала и волосы Опала пахли так же, как там, в деревне, и Макс втянул этот запах с такой силой, что живот чуть не прилип к позвоночнику. Он думал, что сейчас будет ерзать сто лет, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но его тело легко и быстро вспомнило привычку и разместило себя вокруг тела Опала практически интуитивно. 

\- Я по тебе скучал, - вдруг невнятно пробормотал Опал и как-то так сонно и доверчиво прижался к нему, что сердце Макса облилось горячими мурашками, как когда смотришь очень милые видео про котят и щеночков. 

\- Я по тебе тоже, - выдохнул он с благодарностью, потому что сказать это в ответ оказалось легче, чем начать первым, и в чистейшем душевном порыве постарался и руками, и ногами подтянуть Опала к себе еще теснее. Подумал: даже если спать не буду, вообще пофигу. Хорошо, что пришел.


End file.
